SUMMARY The Center for Brain Recovery and Repair will be transformative for brain injury research at UNM. It will address a critical gap that currently exists by generating a well-funded, interdisciplinary group of investigators concentrating on effective and relevant interventions for survivors of acute brain injuries, including stroke and traumatic brain injury. The Center will provide state-of-the-art equipment, training, technical expertise, and significant project support to elevate multiple new projects to the level of RO1 funding. An effective and motivated Administrative Core is essential to the success of these different activities, and for developing a cohesive community of investigators who will work together to grow and sustain the Center, and meet IDeA program goals. The Administrative Core's activities will be focused on three main aims: 1) to provide scientific direction and program support 2) to coordinate research training and career development of a cohort of promising junior investigators and 3) to develop a sustainable community of brain recovery and repair investigators. The Core's leadership and oversight committees will provide the overall scientific direction, fiscal management and strategic planning for the center. The Core includes rigorous evaluation and feedback activities, which will track progress of all components, and be used to make program adjustments to increase the impact and sustainability of the Center. Mentoring and research training will be coordinated by the Core, with approaches that include initial needs assessments and oversight of training plans and progress of mentees, as well as training and evaluation of mentors. Finally, the Core will coordinate seminars, training programs, technical workshops and interactions with brain injury programs in the community, that are all essential to providing a rich intellectual environment for all participants in the Center. The Administrative Core will also facilitate interactions with other programs and cores, to improve training opportunities and access to facilities for Center investigators and colleagues at UNM and other IDeA program sites. Achieving these aims will provide the foundation for a concerted and sustained effort by talented investigators with different backgrounds to work together to develop new interventions for those living with the consequences of acute brain injury.